


Moth Drawn To Light

by blackorchids



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Hyde loves Jackie, Intimacy, Kid Fic, Pre-Season/Series 08, Season Eight Does Not Exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackorchids/pseuds/blackorchids
Summary: After Hyde sees how good Jackie is with baby Betsy, it makes him start to think.





	Moth Drawn To Light

**Author's Note:**

> we don't know what this is, friends

It starts when Brooke leaves Betsy with Kelso for the weekend. He only lasts an hour before he brings the baby to the basement, her little face red from screaming and covered in tears that are still leaking out of her eyes.

“How high was Brooke to leave _you_ with the baby?” Hyde shouts, hands pressed tightly to his ears as he tries to be heard over Betsy’s wailing.

“Don’t babies need, uh, diapers and shit?” Forman asks, digging through the plastic bag of ‘supplies’ Kelso had also brought along. He holds up an extra pair of tiny pants and a bottle with no cap and then demonstrates that the bag is otherwise empty.

“Donna, take her!” Kelso begs and Donna gives him a look of disbelief, scooting over the back of the couch and swinging herself off of it to keep her distance.

Fez takes the baby, and when she doesn’t stop screaming, Forman takes her next. Hyde’s about to try and guilt Donna into taking her when Jackie bursts into the basement and stops in her tracks, door letting in the horrible winter winds from outside.

“Actually, I have pla—” she starts to say, looking like she’s gonna make a run for it. Forman starts turning the baby upside down, though, and Jackie can’t ever resist an opportunity to best someone at something.

As soon as she rescues Betsy from him, the kid quietens down so quickly that Hyde’s ears ring a little.

“What did you _do_ to her?” Jackie demands, impossibly knowing how to cradle the head and rub her little spine soothingly. Betsy makes a tiny cooing noise and shoves a few fingers into her mouth but, miraculously, stays quiet in the face of Jackie’s shrillness.

The rest of them glance at one another uncomfortably, unsure of how to proceed, and Jackie scoffs and rolls her eyes at the group, kicking the basement door closed and dropping her bag onto Hyde’s lap so she can get a better grip on the baby, bouncing her and talking to her in her same, shrill Jackie voice.

Abruptly, she turns her attention to Hyde and Hyde can’t help raising his eyebrows in panic that she’s about to give him the baby. “Steven, put my hair up for me,” is what she says, and it’s almost worse. The rest of the group makes whipping noises as he gathers up her hair and then Jackie threatens to give the baby back to Kelso and they all shut up.

Donna still snickers when his braid is as good as anything Jackie’s done.

“Someone turn the t.v. on,” Jackie says when he’s done and she settles into his lap, propping Betsy up on her own lap so the baby can also stare at the t.v. 

After that, Hyde’s in hell. It’s like there’s suddenly a surplus of babies in Point Place and they’re all hanging out within a two-block radius of wherever him and Jackie are.

Jackie’s ranting about her hair stylist taking off two inches too many and it’s like she doesn’t even notice the toddler wobbling around across the street.

Jackie’s talking about a case she’s researching, and it’s like she doesn’t even notice that there are three babies in the Piggly Wiggly they’re grocery shopping in.

Jackie’s complaining about Donna and Eric’s latest fight, and it’s like she doesn’t even notice that a set of twins are gazing at her from the next table over in the Tasty Freeze she’s taken them to for lunch.

Her voice fades away and Hyde’s gaze drifts back to her face and he gulps at her expression, which is curious and also, horrifyingly, determined to find answers.

“You’re not listening to me,” she accuses.

“What else is new?” He retorts and her eyebrows raise in challenge.

“As if you haven’t been hanging off my every word for years, Steven,” she says, in her most bitchiest voice and Hyde must have a stroke or something because he pictures her using that voice while round and pregnant and that’s when he shoots up from his chair, sending it ricocheting back a few feet.

Jackie’s mouth is hanging open in surprise as she stares up at him.

“What is going _on_ with you?” She asks him, setting down her burger and daintily sipping at her pop.

“Nothing,” he manages and she gives him a disbelieving look and then visibly decides to leave the issue alone.

Jackie makes small-talk better than the rest of them and she keeps a stream of conversation up as she finishes her burger and fries, rambles in the car about the weather and their friends and recounts two full episodes of Three’s Company basically word-for-word as he drives them home. 

Suddenly, she stops talking to interrupt herself with, “Let’s go to Mount Hump!”

Hyde nearly slams on his breaks and Jackie makes it worse when she presses her hand against his thigh, smirking at him and licking her lips when he looks over at her.

“For real,” she assures him before he can say anything, and if he breaks a few speeding laws, runs a couple stop signs, he’s sure no one could blame him.

It’s daylight, so he has to park behind some trees instead of on the paved area, and Jackie’s skirt rides up as she clamors between the two seats into the back, where she starts taking off her bra before he’s even taken the key out.

“Hurry up or I’m gonna start without you!”

Hyde only hits the horn with his boot twice before he’s settled comfortably on top of her, hips cradled in the apex of her thighs.

Jackie lets him under her skirt without any commentary and pulls him down by his hair so he can kiss her long and deep. She keeps him trapped there, sharing air, but it’s not like he’s protesting, rutting against her like they’re still teenagers.

It takes some effort to get an arm between them so he can fumble his button open and try to get his pants down when she’s got her legs wrapped around him so tight, but her still being so needy for him after so many years together makes something warm pool in his belly at the same time his chest burns with pride.

Hyde’s the one to reach for a rubber packet on the floor of the car, and Jackie stills his hand, biting at his jaw and smirking at him because _of course_ she knows what’s going on in his head without him having to spell it out.

Still, he hears himself asking if she’s sure, like he’s not desperately close already and she nods frantically, tugging him back down to kiss her some more as he drops the condom and cups her face with a tenderness he’d had to learn.

“Let’s make a baby,” Jackie whispers between breaths, and, well, Hyde’s on board.

**Author's Note:**

> send me a prompt on [tumblr](http://www.rosalinesbenvolio.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
